1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a front wheel of a vehicle for children. In particular, the present invention relates to a safety device for controlling joint or independent rotations of the front wheel and the pedals of a vehicle for children.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a tricycle 1 for children comprising a front fork 11 to which a front wheel 12 is attached. A pair of pedals 13 is directly attached to the front wheel 12 for driving the latter forward or rearward. However, a child might step on the ground with his/her feet to drive the tricycle if he/she is too small to pedal. Thus, the pedals 13 would turn and thus cause injury to the insteps of the feet or the shanks of the child while the tricycle is moving, as the pedals 13 are directly mounted to the front wheel 12 to turn therewith. The present invention is intended to provide a safety device to solve this problem.
An object of the present invention is to provide a safety device for controlling joint or independent rotations of the front wheel and the pedals of a vehicle for children.
A front wheel for a vehicle for children, the front wheel comprises:
a wheel frame including a first side and a second side defining a compartment therebetween, the wheel frame further including a slot extending from the first side through the second side, the wheel frame further including a guide slot;
a crank extending through the slot of the wheel frame, a locking plate being securely mounted to the crank to turn therewith, the locking plate being located in the compartment and including at least one positioning notch; and
a safety device for controlling independent rotations of the wheel frame and the crank, the safety device including a switch member that is attached to the wheel frame and that is rotatable between a first position and a second position, the switch member further including a guide groove having a first end and a second end, the safety device further including a pin having a first end received in the guide groove of the switch member and a second end extending through the guide slot into the compartment of the wheel frame, the pin being moved between a locking position and an unlocking position corresponding to the first position and the second position of the switch member;
wherein when the first end of the pin is in the first end of the guide groove of the switch member, the second end of the pin is in the locking position that is engaged with said at least one positioning notch of the locking plate, thereby allowing joint rotation of the wheel frame and the crank; and
wherein when the first end of the pin is in the second end of the guide groove of the switch member, the second end of the pin is in the unlocking position that is disengaged from said at least one positioning notch of the locking plate, thereby allowing independent rotations of the crank and the wheel frame.